This invention relates generally to an improved apparatus and method for use in weighing live fish. More particularly, the improved apparatus and method has a container having swingably coupled cover member, as well as a guide member integral to the base member thereof for slidably mounting onto a platform of a weighing scale.
Often, live fish is difficult to weigh due to its constant struggle and vociferous movement. The struggle of a fish when placed out of water is instinctive due to its efforts in wanting to return to a water environment in order to survive. In many instances, the struggle of a fish when placed out of water is so fierce that in certain cases, such as in sports fishing, sports fishermen exhilarate in the feeling of a struggling fish at the end of their fishing line. Such an exhilaration has become so enjoyable that many sports fishermen pursue, even to the point of travelling numerous miles, larger fish which can provide the fiercest struggles.
However, in most instances, a struggling fish is a significant disadvantage. In many instances, for example, wherein contests are held which award a fishermen who has caught the largest and heaviest fish, weighing of the fish which has just been caught becomes problematic. Often, the fish is tied by a string, either at the base of its caudal or hind fin for through it jaw and through an opening behind its operculum in order for it to be weighed. Moreover, the struggling fish may be hooked by piercing any part of its body and thereafter placed on or under the weighing scale.
Also, in locations where fresh fish is bought wherein the price may depend on the weight of the fish, merchants have similar problems in weighing a struggling fish. Not only are they confronted with the above-discussed problems, there is also a great tendency for the struggling fish to disturb the reading from a weighing scale. Moreover, the tying or hooking of the fish, as above-described, is so cumbersome that their uses become significantly impractical when speed and accuracy are required in weighing a live struggling fish, such as in common instances of weighing a fish in fishing tournaments or in fresh fish markets.
In fishing tournaments, contestants are often required to bring ashore live fish for weighing. Moreover, they are required only to bring ashore a limited number of fish for weighing. Accordingly, there is a dire need to have easy access to an improved weighing apparatus suitable for weighing a live struggling fish, preferably aboard a fishing boat, in order to immediately weigh fish which has just been caught and retain the more desirable fish for weighing.
Moreover, many fishing tournaments require that fish caught to be thrown back to the body of water in substantially the same condition when caught in order to preserve and conserve the fish resources for future generations of fishermen. In order to attain the goal of conserving and preserving fish, either as required by local rules and laws or due to personal good faith moral values, it is essential therefore that the fish be weighed immediately after being caught in order for the fish not to sustain unnecessary damage prior to being returned to the water.
Furthermore, in fishing tournaments, thousands of dollars can be lost by the mere difference of a tenth of an ounce in the recorded weights of fish brought in by contestants.
Accordingly, there is a dire need to provide an improved weighing apparatus and method for weighing live struggling fish which will avoid the above-described problems. The improved weighing apparatus should have a container with a swingable cover member therefore, as well as a guide member integral therebelow its base member for slidably coupling to a platform of a weighing scale.